memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Woordenlijst
«- Memory Alpha:Introductie Deze pagina is bedoeld als handige lijst voor gewone woorden, termen en afkortingen die in Memory Alpha gebruikt worden. Als je een woord tegenkomt die niet op de lijst staat, maar er wel thuis hoort, voeg het dan toe! ---- ; Admin : Een van de Administrators van Memory Alpha. Deze gebruikers zijn verantwoordelijk voor het schoon houden en "huishouden" van de wiki. ; Artikel : Een encyclopedie invoer. Alle artikelen zijn pagina's, maar niet alle pagina's zijn artikelen. Zie What is an article? ; Blanking : Alle inhoud van een pagina verwijderen. ; Bureaucrat : Een administrator met de mogelijkheid andere gebruikers administrators te maken. ; CCL : Afkorting voor Creative Commons License die geld voor alle invoer van Memory Alpha. ; Copyvio : Kort voor copyright violation: copyright overtreding. ; Dead-end pagina : Een pagina zonder links naar andere pagina's: een doodlopende weg. ; Disambiguation : Het verschil uit maken tussen verschillende onderwerpen die onder dezelfde titel te vangen zijn. ; Disambiguation pagina : Een pagina met een titel die voor meer dan een onderwerp geld. Hier worden specifieke links gegeven naar de specifieke onderwerpen op zich. ; Edit conflict : Een conflict met bewerkingen, wat gebeurd als iemand de pagina bewerkt en bewaard terwijl jij nog bezig bent met bent met bewerken. ; Externe link : Een link naar een pagina buiten het Memory Alpha domein. ; Gebroken link : Een interne link naar een pagina die nog niet bestaat en in rode inkt verschijnt. ; Gebroken redirect : Een redirect naar een pagina die niet (meer) bestaat. ; Interne link : Een link naar een pagina binnen het wiki domein (in deze vorm). ; InterWiki link : Een link naar een andere versie van de Memory Alpha database, bijvoorbeeld de Engelse of Duitse versie (in en:deze vorm). ; MediaWiki : De software waar onze wiki op draait. Wikipedia Sourceforge ; Meta pagina : Een pagina over beleid, regels, hulp, etc.. Alle pagina's behalve artikelen, Sjablonen en Speciale pagina's. Vaak in de vorm memory Alpha:(Naam pagina). ; Namespace : Bepaald onderdeel van alle pagina's, zoals Memory Alpha: of MediaWiki: ; Orphan : A page that has no other pages linking to it. ; Overleg pagina : Een pagina gebruikt voor de discussie van een artikel of pagina. ; Pagina : Een willekeurige pagina uit de database, inclusief Sjablonen, Meta pagina's en artikelen. ; Piped link : Een link die anders wordt weergegeven: zo linkt naar zus, maar ziet er zo uit. ; Protected page : Een pagina die door een admin is beschermd tegen bewerken. ; Redirect : Een pagina die de browser automatisch naar een andere pagina verwijst. Bijvoorbeeld #REDIRECT Doelpagina ; Rollback : Een wijziging van een andere gebruiker terugdraaien. ; Zandbak : De plaats in memory Alpha waar je kunt oefenen in het gebruiken van wiki. Je mag hier vrij bewerken en dingen uit proberen. De zandbak is hier te vinden. ; Stub : Een artikel korter dan een paragraaf. (Zie Memory Alpha:Stub) ; Sub-stub : Een erg'''korte stub. Deze behandelen vaak niet eens de meeste noddzakelijke informatie over het onderwerp. ; Subpage : Een pagina die achter een andere pagina verborgen gaat, bijvoorbeeld Memory Alpha:Pagina/SubPagina. ; Sysop : Zie '''Administrator. ; Vandalisme : Een pagina blanken (legen) of besmeuren. ; SvV : Kort voor Stemmen voor Verwijdering. ; Wikify : Wiki markup aan een pagina toevoegen. ; Wiki markup : Wiki links, tabellen, afbeeldingen, etc.. en:Memory Alpha:Glossary fr:Memory Alpha:Glossaire de:Memory Alpha:Glossar